CZ75
The CZ75 is a pistol that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It costs . It has Full-Auto Mode as an attachment in Single Player and in Multiplayer. It is also the first time the player can make their pistol fully automatic in the Call of Duty series. Single Player The CZ75 is first obtainable in the mission Numbers where it is dual-wielded in the beginning by Hudson. It can obtained from the holsters of the Spetsnaz troops with no attachment, dual wield, full-auto, or both attachments. The player is also given one with no attachments when Hudson wipes out on the ground. It appears again in the missions WMD, Victor Charlie, Crash Site, Payback, Rebirth, and Redemption in the Spetsnaz troops holsters. In these missions, it appears the same way it does in Numbers with all the same attachments. Multiplayer In multiplayer, it is the "Classified" handgun, meaning it is unlocked by buying all other pistols. Its standard magazine capacity is 12 rounds, and is increased to 18 with the Extended Mag attachment. The weapon had gained a large amount of popularity as a sidearm online due to its relatively large magazine, and the ability to fire fully automatic. Note that the CZ75 has idle sway without the Full Auto attachment. With the perk Second Chance and the Full Auto attachment for the CZ75, the player will instead use the default last stand pistol, the M1911. When equipped with Full-Auto, it is advised to fire as if it was still semi auto. This will keep the recoil down, and every round will hit the target. Players with fast trigger fingers should avoid the full-auto attachment, as it adds recoil and reduces damage, as well as the fact that it fires slower then it's semi-auto fire cap. Instead, it is recommended that a player would use the extended mags attachments, which allows for the potential of multiple enemies to be killed before reloading. Attachments *Upgraded Iron Sights *Extended Mag *Dual Wield *Suppressor *Full Auto Upgrade Zombies It is possible to achieve it in the mystery box, with the dual wield attachment, and without. With dual wield, it can be fairly effective, despite its low damage. Due to its high reserve ammunition, then if one pistol is fired at a time, so the other reloads while the other is shot, fire can be sustained indefinitely. However, some players may dislike Dual wield due to the fact it cannot ADS. This means many shots will miss and therefore be wasted, somewhat canceling out the advantage of the increased ammo. If it is upgraded with the dual wield attachment, they become Calamity and Jane (for the left and right pistols respectively). They receive the full auto attachment, 20 rounds per magazine, more damage, and more maximum ammo. While they are very powerful and fire fast, accuracy is still an issue that hinders medium to long range usage. The Normal CZ75 when upgraded becomes The Calamity, a fully automatic variant. It is recommended to swap this gun out for a more powerful gun in later rounds as by round 20 it takes 1-2 whole upgraded mags to kill a zombie. Gallery CZ75.jpg|The CZ75 with Upgraded Iron Sights. CZ75 Upgraded Iron Sights.jpg|Aiming down the Upgraded Iron Sights. CZ75ads.jpg|Aiming down the regular sights 5075319326_89efffbc82.jpg|Pickup sign for the CZ75 Full Auto in Single Player Pistol reload.jpg|Reloading the CZ75 with Full Auto attachment. Trivia *Although the CZ75 is "Classified," it requires the purchase of only the Python to unlock. *The CZ75's Upgraded Iron Sights were originally misaligned, as pictured here. *The suppressed CZ75 loses its suppressor when paired with the PSG1. *In "Redemption" and "WMD," the player might find a "CZ75 Full Auto Dual Wield." Normally, weapons with two attachments read "Multiple Attachments" instead of being specific. *In Campaign, dual CZ75's have 20 round magazines. *CZ75 has unique empty reloading animation for pistol. When magazine is empty, the animation pulls on the slide instead of depressing the slide stop. *Sometimes in Zombie mode, when reloading dual wield CZ-75s, the right gun has no reload animation. Instead, it's slide will be stuck back until it is "reloaded". After, the slide immediately is shown cocked. *The name of the upgraded CZ75, "Calamity & Jane," is a reference to the Scout and Frontiers-woman, Calamity Jane. *There is a minor graphical bug with the dual-wielded CZ75. References http://www.gametrailers.com/episode/gametrailers-tv/106&ch=1&sd=0?ep=106&ch=1&sd=0 ru:CZ75 Category:Pistols Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons